En el Campo de Batalla
by MittaM
Summary: Mercy. Desde el odio y el sufrimiento hasta la felicidad y el amor, todo puede surgir en el campo de batalla.
1. Cap I

**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación.

Estoy seguro que la mayoría de los que juegan Overwatch (y leen fics, realmente) concordaran que los personajes son por mucho su punto fuerte, no solo con relación a las mecánicas del juego sino por como cada uno se siente completamente único, con personalidades, pasados entrelazados, interacciones, diseños... Cada uno tiene una historia que contar y si el internet es muestra de algo, es que desde parodias ridículas hasta serios tributos, cada quien tiene un punto de vista de su personaje favorito.

En mi caso el personaje que uso es Mercy y diré, primero que todo, que no me considero excelente usándola en lo absoluto. Juego de forma casual, por diversión, y hago lo posible por no hacer pasar vergüenza a mi equipo. Sé que hoy día para algunos es un pecado jugar por diversión pero la vida es así. En cualquier caso, este fic (y sus posibles capítulos subsecuentes) son desde su punto de vista, experimentando y narrando las muchas cosas que se ven y se viven en medio de la guerra. Después de todo no todos los días son tristes ni tampoco alegres.

Finalmente quiero decir que, según tengo entendido hay videos, comics y demás donde se expande la historia de Overwatch pero realmente nunca la he investigado a profundidad (eventualmente quizás lo haga). Por eso algunas cosas que escriba puedan ser contradictorias, obvias o sin sentido para quien esté familiarizado con ella. Ojala y eso no sea un problema. Al final de todo estamos aquí para escribir y divertirnos.

Sin más, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

 **En el Campo de Batalla**

 **I**

Ser médico no es tarea fácil. Incluso en un mundo normal aquella profesión no es para todos. Aun ignorando los años de estudios, los incontables libros que hay que leer, los interminables turnos, las malas noches... las cosas que un médico debe hacer, las decisiones que debe tomar y los horrores de los que es testigo son una carga que no cualquiera puede llevar. Y como muchos, por desgracia Mercy hacía tiempo no vivía en un mundo normal.

Todo lo contrario pues en el mundo que le tocó la guerra se había tornado rutina, los horrores sorpresas diarias, el miedo cultura y la destrucción arte y legado de todos los continentes. Los años pasaban uno tras otro sin ningún cambio aparente salvo las vidas, edificaciones y pueblos que se perdían en la historia. Era una época en la que ser pesimista era la única actitud que te permitía sobrellevar los días.

Pero Mercy se rehusaba a ser pesimista. Día tras día luchaba por no sentir que vivir no valía la pena, luchaba por tener el coraje para salir al campo de batalla, por poder sonreír cada vez que tenia oportunidad, por hablar con sus compañeros para no perder su humanidad, por poder abrir un libro cuando tenía momentos de silencio, por ver el cielo azul, por oler la sal del océano por encima del olor de la sangre y la pólvora. Por esas y muchas cosas más Mercy peleaba pues no todas las batallas eran libradas con balas y no todos los enemigos eran físicos.

Aquella noche, dentro de la nave donde volvían al puesto de Overwatch en Gibraltar, Mercy se permitió sonreír al absorber el ánimo de los soldados que la acompañaban. Ruidosos, eufóricos y embriagados por la adrenalina de la victoria, los rostros de aquellos jóvenes voluntarios se mesclaban y distorsionaban desde el asiento donde se encontraba. Como todas las veces se sentaba en las filas más retiradas que la nave tuviese para darle espacio a los demás pues para ella pasar desapercibida no era ningún problema. Después de todo aun sus compañeros de hace años muchas veces no la valoraban y consideraban el soporte que traía al campo de batalla como una minina diferencia. Pero eso a ella no le molestaba y no les guardaba ningún rencor pues ese era su trabajo y se esforzaba por hacerlo lo mejor posible. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

En algunas ocasiones algún joven y anónimo soldado giraba su cabeza de forma distraída y sus ojos se cruzaban con los de ella. Mercy era capaz de percibir muchas cosas en aquel fugaz segundo: Principalmente veía dudas pues no tenían idea de quién era aquella mujer vestida de ángel ni cuál era su función. Otras veces veía preocupación pues la juzgaban por su delgada anatomía y rasgos hermosos, y pensaban que aquel no era lugar para una mujer como ella. Finalmente, luego de muchos prejuicios, dudas y acusaciones, en muy raras ocasiones veía en los ojos que se posaban en ella agradecimiento, y ese soldado en especifico le saludaría con la mano o le regalaría una sonrisa, y ese sería el recuerdo que se llevaría al volver a cualquier estación donde le tocase pasar la noche.

Para su decepción esa noche no se encontró con ninguna mirada. Después de varias horas de vuelo la nave finalmente llegó a su destino. Fuera de las ventanas el infinito mar azul de la costa de Gibraltar brillaba de manera hermosa bajo la luz de la luna. Los soldados vieron la tierra acercarse a ellos y se tornaron histéricos, golpeando las botas en el suelo y gritando cantos de guerra en completa desarmonía. La compuerta apenas se abrió por completo cuando la multitud salió corriendo a la entrada del puesto, quitándose los cascos y buscando entre las personas que los esperaban las hermanas y enamoradas que tenían. En cuestión de segundos la nave quedó en completo silencio.

Antes de levantarse Mercy cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza para agradecer en voz baja que había vuelto completa a suelo amigable pero también, para recordar que no todos tuvieron esa suerte y que no importase cuanto te entrenaban para mentirte a ti misma, muchas de esas vidas las pudo haber salvado.

Pero no fue su culpa que en algunas ocasiones no fue lo suficientemente rápida, que no tomó la decisión correcta, que tuvo que priorizar a sangre fría para que otros pudieran vivir. Eso no era su culpa y tenía que estar en paz con esa idea antes de salir de la nave pues aquello puede llevar a cualquier persona a la demencia, sobre todo cuando no tienes a nadie que te apoye algunas noches.

Mercy levantó la cabeza, exhaló profundamente y se preparó para levantarse cuando se dio cuenta que no se encontraba sola pues, del otro lado de la vacía y enorme nave una figura conocida se puso de pie. Reconoció de inmediato sus ropas y su rifle, pero sobretodo las heridas que se asomaban por debajo de su visor. Jack Morrison -Soldado 76- caminaba en dirección a la rampa con aire estoico (pero agotado, cosa que Mercy sabía leer en las personas sin importar cuanto lo ocultasen) y se detuvo al notar a la callada medico en lo profundo de la nave.

Gentil al fin, Mercy le regaló una sonrisa al sentir su mirada a través del visor y esperó a que saliera pero muy diferente a lo que pensó que iba a ocurrir, 76 caminó en su dirección, el sonido de sus botas haciendo eco en el suelo metálico. Se detuvo delante de ella y, sin decir palabra, le extendió la mano con amabilidad.

"Usted primero doctora," dijo el soldado con voz ronca. El rostro de Mercy se ilumino y al tomar la tosca y rígida mano se sintió la persona más afortunada en aquel momento pues solo se necesita un gesto de gentileza para cambiar el día de una persona para mejor, sin importar que tan pequeño sea.

"Gracias Jack," dijo ella con dulzura, sorprendida por lo fuerte y maciza que se sentía aquella mano aun por debajo del guante.

"No doctora, gracias a usted," fue lo único que dijo 76 antes de pararse en posición firme con el rifle a nivel del pecho. Mercy vio como aquel hombre le haría reverencia hasta que saliera de la nave y pensó por un momento decirle que no era necesario pero eso solo serviría para ofenderlo pues para el ese gesto era tan importante como haber ganado la batalla de hoy. Tomó su bastón y asintió en dirección al soldado antes de salir de la nave, sintiéndose rebosar de felicidad.

Allá afuera la multitud ya había desaparecido y el silencio en aquella costa era maravilloso. Mercy levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, dejando que la brisa acariciase su rostro, cuello y cabellos, y sonrió complacida tanto por las cosas buenas como las malas que el día le había dado. Lo último que hizo antes de ir hacia sus aposentos y dormir rendida fue devolver el hermoso gesto que había recibido aquel día, esperando con la frente en alto a que Soldado 76 bajase de la nave. De lo contrario, como podría conciliar el sueño esa noche?

 **Fin.**


	2. Cap II

**En el Campo de Batalla**

 **II**

Sentada en un banquito giratorio con una bata blanca, falda negra y zapatos cómodos, Mercy contemplaba las dos pizarras que tenía en frente, cubiertas en formulas, y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma satisfactoria pues para ella algunas veces mantener la mente ocupada con trabajo era el único pasatiempo.

Recordó como el ultimo escuadrón de aquel día había retornado exitoso de su misión y como era de costumbre los soldados se reunían eufóricos a contar las historias de sus batallas: Ofensivas impresionantes, maniobras de último momento, probabilidades minúsculas de victoria... Para muchos los recuerdos de la guerra eran premios que llevaban con orgullo y que merecían ser escuchados por sus hermanos de armas. Para Mercy, sin embargo, solo le importaba que llegaran de vuelta sanos y salvos.

Muchas veces fue invitada a esas reuniones y, si bien fue a una que otra por consideración, mayormente prefería dejar varios de esos recuerdos detrás de sí. En noches como esta, donde los salones comunes estaban llenos y los dormitorios vacios Mercy aprovechaba su soledad y se hundía en teoremas, formulas y funciones para mejorar la tecnología de nanobiologia que utilizaba pues, como cualquier otra ciencia, siempre había espacio para mejorar y en su caso, mejorar significaba traer más soldados y compañeros con vida.

Por eso, mientras los gritos y risas podían escucharse a lo lejos en diferentes zonas del punto de control de Overwatch, Mercy borraba y corregía números y símbolos en el blanco, pulcro y silencioso laboratorio designado para ella. Se frotó los cansados ojos y se pasó la mano por sus entumecidos hombros mientras su mente trabajaba a toda marcha. Cualquiera que entrase en aquel momento y viese su cara, seria y enfocada, pensaría que sería mala idea distraerla pero la verdad era que la doctora estaba abierta a cualquier distracción mientras estuviese lejos del tema de la guerra que se libraba en todos los continentes. Y por suerte para ella, más de uno de sus compañeros cercanos sabían eso ya que, repentinamente, fuera de su oficina se escuchó algo poco habitual en tiempos de guerra.

Música. Rítmica y agradable música.

Los labios de Mercy se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se cerraban instintivamente. Las formulas y ecuaciones en su cabeza se desvanecieron momentáneamente cuando el ritmo instrumental se apoderó de su cuerpo. Miró hacia la puerta de su laboratorio por encima de su hombro derecho y se llevó una mano a la boca para mitigar la risa: Asomándose desde la puerta la cabeza de Lúcio Correia dos Santos se meneaba de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes, su larga cabellera saltando de manera alocada.

Mercy retornó su mirada a las pizarras sabiendo que no sería capaz de enfocarse pues había pocas cosas tan poderosas en el equipo de Overwatch como la música de Lúcio, la cual era capaz de cambiar sin esfuerzo el estado de las personas. Esta melodía en especifico, vibrante y animosa, rebotaba en las paredes del laboratorio haciendo que ninguna interferencia pudiese escucharse desde afuera, trayendo consigo un ambiente de tranquilidad. Entretenida, la doctora miró nuevamente sobre su hombro y como era de esperarse, Lúcio se encontraba en la misma posición haciendo el mismo movimiento esperando pacientemente, confiado sobremanera de lo que su música era capaz.

No tardó mucho antes de que Mercy no pudiese resistir y, rodando los ojos mientras reía, empezó a mover las caderas de un lado a otro mientras levantaba las manos por encima de su cabeza. En ese momento el volumen de la música se elevó y al darse la vuelta vio como Lúcio entraba al laboratorio con una mano apuntando a los cielos. No llevaba puesto sus patines de luz pero aun así sus piernas se movían a toda velocidad al ritmo de la música.

"De eso es de lo que estoy hablando Doc!" Exclamó el joven entretenido, su acento vibrante en sus palabras. "Muéstreme de lo que ese cuerpo es capaz!" Mercy no pudo evitar sacarle la lengua pues sabía que tan limitada eran sus habilidades de baile, sobretodo comparadas con uno de los mejores artistas musicales que quedaban en el planeta.

"Muy gracioso jovencito," dijo ella, reconociendo sin vergüenza la diferencia entre edades. Se quitó la bata, quedando en una camisa de rayas verticales perfectamente planchada. Ese cambio no ayudo en lo absoluto a mejorar sus pasos de baile.

"Usted sabe que nunca me burlaría de la mejor soporte que tiene este equipo Doc. Como cree que sería capaz?"

Ese comentario sacó una carcajada de Mercy aun cuando no le gustaba que la compararan con otros miembros del equipo ( _Solo estoy haciendo mi parte_ decía ella constantemente, sin deseo alguno de gloria). "Ah no? Y si no fue para eso, que otro motivo tendrías para estar aquí en vez de estar divirtiéndote con los demás?"

Lúcio le guiñó un ojo y se acercó rápidamente a la doctora. En un fugaz movimiento le tomó una mano y la atrajo hacia si mientras le hacía dar una vuelta a su alrededor. "Es obvio que la vine a buscar Doc. No pensará que vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya de dejarnos sin su compañía, verdad?" Al decir aquello el joven extendió su otra mano y tomó uno de los marcadores de la pizarra.

Buscando equilibrio entre los pasos de baile que le estaban haciendo dar, Mercy se abalanzó para proteger los otros marcadores pero fue en vano ya que en cualquier lugar que simulase una pista de baile nadie es más rápido que Lúcio. En tan solo unos instantes la media docena de marcadores que tenía a su disposición desaparecieron delante de sus ojos.

"Y que te hace pensar," empezó Mercy con una sonrisa entre jadeos, sintiendo su limitada resistencia cardiovascular. "Que este trabajo puede esperar?" Terminó esa pregunta guiñándole un ojo mientras le hacía dar una vuelta a su alrededor. A diferencia de ella, Lúcio la dio con inmaculada perfección.

"Fácil: Uno de sus amigos cercanos me dijo que si ese fuese el caso no hubiese empezado a mover esas vivas caderas de mujer blanca. Hasta me dijo que clase de ritmo la haría sentir joven."

"Lúcio!" Exclamó Mercy, sintiéndose sonrojar. Se dio cuenta que el joven la tenia sujeta de las manos mientras la dirigía en dirección a la puerta. Obviamente, la doctora no tenia argumentos para negarse por lo que solo le quedo sonreír. "Quien fue que te dijo algo así?"

"Tendrá que seguirme para averiguarlo, no cree? Pero no se preocupe, le aseguro que los temas que tenemos de conversación serán de su agrado. Incluso le daremos un par de minutos para que nos deleite con una charla de su súper interesante tecnología si así lo desea."

Mercy levantó el mentón fingiendo estar ofendida con aquella frase. "Más les vale!" Después agregó entretenida "pero creo que los usare para dar unas palabras de agradecimiento al mejor soporte que tiene este equipo en el cual todos confiaron para cruzar este campo de batalla, recuperar a la aburrida medico con su música y llevarla a su destino."

La carcajada de Lúcio se pudo escuchar por todo el pasillo. "Nadie como usted doctora, nadie como usted," fue lo único que dijo mientras levantaba un dedo para subir el volumen de la música una vez más. Mercy se dejó rodear por la cintura mientras salía junto con el joven en dirección a uno de los salones comunes. Si bien esperaba que uno o dos relatos de la guerra inevitablemente se escapasen, al menos contaría con buenos compañeros para no tener que enterrarse en el trabajo pues, si era sincera, no siempre era la mejor medicina.

 **Fin.**


	3. Cap III

**En el Campo de Batalla**

 **III**

En una cálida zona cercana a la Ruta 66 la guerra se hizo presente y, como era costumbre, trajo consigo muerte y destrucción en todo su alrededor.

Mercy caminaba con pasos cortos a través de los cuerpos que yacían en la tierra rojiza. Miraba de reojo los estandartes de las tropas enemigas pero su mente no era capaz de ponerle un nombre a la organización a la que se habían enfrentado aun cuando fueron debidamente informados aquella mañana. Para ella lo único que valía la pena pensar era que aquellos cuerpos eran hombres y mujeres que no verían la luna salir aquella noche. El bando, motivo y razón eran irrelevantes. La guerra los hacía irrelevantes.

Su traje y su bastón se sentían mas pesados de lo normal, sus ropas estaban sucias y rasgadas, y todas sus extremidades dolían al tacto, pero con cada paso la conmoción a la que se dirigía se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, la misma conmoción que había escuchado en su comunicador y que la obligó a darse media vuelta, y eso era motivo suficiente para continuar aun cuando su cuerpo le gritaba que se detuviese y colapsara en donde mismo estaba parada.

"Se acabaron las negociaciones muchachos, prepárense para entrar!"

Aquella frase agudizó sus sentidos, haciéndola acelerar el paso. A la vuelta de lo que eran las ruinas de media docena de casas una patrulla de soldados apuntaban con sus rifles a un edificio raquítico que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Frente a ellos su líder de escuadrón, serio y joven ( _todos son demasiado jóvenes_ se decía ella constantemente) los organizaba para enfrentarse a quien sea que se encontrase ahí dentro.

"No quise hacerlo de esta forma soldado, pero la guerra no te da derecho a romper las reglas y tenemos que pagar por nuestras acciones." Exclamó el líder en dirección al edificio antes de colocar su rifle a nivel del pecho y levantar una mano para dar la orden.

"Esperen!" La delicada voz de Mercy fue tan asertiva que inclusive el líder de escuadrón se detuvo por completo.

"Doctora Ziegler." dijo el hombre, haciendo una seña que colocó a los soldados en reposo. Su seriedad no disminuyó. "Le aconsejo que se mantenga donde está."

"Por favor, dígale a sus hombres que retrocedan Capitán," respondió ella, ignorando el tono condescendiente con el que le habían hablado. "Deje que yo me encargue de esto, se lo suplico."

Un par de soldados se rieron en tono bajo lo suficiente como para que la doctora pudiese escucharlos. Por supuesto, Mercy sabía que el motivo por el que se reían de ella no tenía que ver con su capacidad de combate, pero eso no importaba ahora mismo.

"Doctora, se que usted y el hombre ahí dentro se conocen hace tiempo pero no tiene idea-"

"Es por el hecho de que lo conozco desde hace tanto tiempo que se que más de la mitad de sus hombres están inconscientes ahí dentro por su culpa, golpeados sin motivo aparente" interrumpió Mercy mientras tiraba su pistola y bastón en el suelo. Finalmente soltó las alas de su armadura y el comunicador de su cabeza. "Lo que le pido es que me dé la oportunidad de intentar sacarlo de ahí sin necesidad de derramar más sangre por el día de hoy. Créame que pagará cualquier castigo que crea justo. No habrá nepotismo de nuestra parte."

El capitán evaluó a la doctora con una fulminante mirada. Viendo que no detenía su marcha sabía que su otra alternativa era detenerla por la fuerza y solo alguien que no tuviese amor por su rango (y su salud física) se jugaría con tocar a Angela Ziegler de forma hostil o inapropiada sin una buena razón. Aun los más nuevos voluntarios de Overwatch sabían eso como si fuese un dato básico que todos deben conocer.

Sintiéndose derrotado, el hombre apuntó a las posesiones de Mercy, haciendo que un par de soldados las tomaran bajo control. "No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que salga, y no me importa lo que diga o las personas que conozca, si escucho ruidos, escándalos o cualquier sonido que no me gusta vamos a entrar."

Mercy asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo el desagrado que aquel hombre debía sentir sobre ella. Una vez resolviese el problema inmediato que tenía en frente se aseguraría de buscarlo en el puesto de control y pedirle disculpas repetidas veces, aun cuando seguramente no las aceptaría en lo absoluto. Ahora mismo era un odio que tenía que aceptar.

Con disimulado temor tomó el pomo con manos temblorosas y lentamente abrió la puerta del edificio. Los restos de las mesas, luces y barra de tomar contaban que en otros tiempos aquel lugar debía ser un comedor donde las mismas personas se encontraban para desayunar o tomar cualquier terrible marca de ron y whisky que llegase a un lugar tan remoto. La pintura y las decoraciones apenas eran capaces de ocultar la evidencia de incontables peleas de las que el lugar fue testigo y los cuerpos inconscientes de soldados en el piso no facilitaba las cosas.

Mercy se tapó la boca con las manos y exhaló profundamente mientras su mente aceptaba los charcos de sangre por los que tenía que caminar. Cuando veía los dientes blancos y amarillentos centellear en el suelo cerraba los ojos para soportar las nauseas. Sus zapatos arrastraron tierra, polvo y sangre con cada paso que daba hacia la barra en la que un hombre se encontraba sentado dándole la espalda. Bastaba solo una mirada a aquel poncho rojo y sombrero gastado para reconocer a Jesse McCree desde aquella distancia.

Con medidos movimientos Mercy se sentó en el banquito que quedaba a su lado, pudiendo contemplar en mayor detalle al vaquero: Lo primero que notó fueron las manchas de sangre en su rostro, ropas y brazo cibernético y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué cantidad era suya y cuál de sus oponentes. Lo segundo que observó fue como ignoraba un par de vasos frente a sí, prefiriendo beber el fuerte y desagradable whisky que había encontrado directo desde la botella. Lo último que percibió fue como le dio una rápida y fugaz mirada pero, aunque la reconoció, se mantuvo en un sepulcral silencio; nada de comentarios listos, osados, atrevidos o sexistas. Solo completo silencio, cosa para nada característica de él.

 _Nada característica para alguien que no lo conoce_ pensó Mercy mientras apoyaba los codos en la barra y sujetaba su cabeza con las manos. Miró con atención a McCree y se quedó pensando varios segundos mientras el vaquero consumía el fatal liquido con la misma indiferencia y mirada perdida. Finalmente Mercy suspiró y extendió un brazo en dirección de la botella. Apenas la pequeña mano se hizo presente en su campo de visión McCree actuó instintivamente, lanzando su mano en dirección a la muñeca, sujetándola con fuerza. Fue el ahogado quejido de dolor de la doctora que lo obligó a reaccionar, soltándola mientras sacudía la cabeza, intentando enfocarse en su estado de embriaguez.

"Doctora!" exclamó McCree arrastrando las palabras, mirándola como si ahora fue que la reconoció. Abrió la boca para decir algo que hubiese simulado una disculpa, pero las palabras no parecían fluir.

"No te preocupes Jesse, sé que no fue tu intensión," intervino Mercy con una dulce sonrisa, suprimiendo el terrible dolor que aquel agarre le había propinado. Nuevamente extendió el brazo hasta alcanzar uno de los vasos. Le dio vuelta y, tomando con cuidado la botella de sus manos, vertió un trago con experticia y lo acercó a su compañero. "Lo civilizado es servirse en vez de tomar directo de la botella, no crees?"

McCree miró el vaso con el amarillento liquido y asintió sin decir palabra. Mercy puso los ojos en la botella y pensó en servirse una porción para acompañarlo pero sabía que no había forma de que pudiese tomarse siquiera un sorbo de aquella sustancia de dudosa procedencia sin devolverla por completo. Por eso lo único que le quedó fue acercarse y colocar una mano en su hombro.

Tanto los que lo conocían como los que solo habían escuchado historias de el sabían que McCree era alguien con el que había que tratar con cuidado. Valiente, osado y temerario no le quitaba su corto temperamento y capacidad de violencia. Cosas tan simples como conversaciones que se desviaban momentáneamente o incluso el más ligero rose eran capaz de traer consigo una gran cantidad de problemas cuando se trataba de él. Uno aprendía rápidamente a apartarse de su camino a menos que no hubiese otra opción. Era por eso que Mercy evaluaba que tanto estaba empujando su suerte en aquel momento pues ella misma había visto peleas entre él y compañeros de varios años que terminaban bastante mal con tan solo tocarlo cuando estaba de mal humor.

 _Hay que empujarla tanto como sea necesario_ se dijo con convicción, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer en aquel momento aun cuando todo estaba en contra. Si, estaba agotada y si, afuera había un escuadrón que no les preocupaba mucho matarlos y si, ya ambos estaban en problemas que no podían evitar, pero eso no iba a detenerla en ayudar a su compañero y ahora mismo sabia que solo necesitaba 2 cosas: Tacto y tiempo.

Tacto pues, como cualquier persona que se encuentra en un mal estado, aun siendo alguien difícil de tratar necesita solo un simple gesto de afecto para recordarle que todo estará bien, y tiempo pues la única forma de poder ayudarlo completamente era que McCree diera el primer paso. Mercy sabía muy bien el por qué rompió los huesos y tumbó los dientes de esos soldados (era bastante obvio que no era la primera vez que ella había lidiado con un escenario parecido) pero si presionaba el asunto solo se encerraría y las cosas empeorarían. Por eso lo único que hizo en aquel momento fue acariciar su hombro con sus pequeños y delicados dedos mientras pensaba en una melodía suiza de su infancia para alejar la mente del estrés que la situación le estaba causando.

Tras lo que debió ser dos minutos enteros, McCree tomó la mano de Mercy y la quitó de su hombro antes de hablar. "Ellos sabían de mi doctora. Sabían que no tengo problemas en llenar a los Omnics de balas, pero matar personas es algo que ya no disfruto." Sus palabras, pesadas y con marcada hostilidad, caían de igual forma que el vaso vacio sobre la barra. "Ninguna persona debería," agregó en voz baja, "no en la jodida realidad que estamos viviendo."

Mercy asintió mientras le servía nuevamente de la botella. Mientras lo hacía intentó imaginarse si fue uno o varios de los soldados amigos los cuales, eufóricos por la victoria y nublados por la adrenalina, se acercaron a McCree para invitarle a brindar por la victoria del día de hoy, quizás mencionando como los soldados contrarios no tuvieron oportunidad. Jóvenes y tontos, se imaginaron que las historias del vaquero eran exageradas y para cuando se dieron cuenta del asco y vitriolo que le causaba tomar vidas humanas ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que simuló suerte para ellos fue que desde hacía un par de años aprendió a no desenfundar el revólver contra aliados a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. De cualquier forma estos soldados no tuvieron oportunidad. Los que pudieron usar la radio a tiempo reportaron la situación antes de ser sometidos y luego no hubo marcha atrás.

"Lo sé Jesse," dijo Mercy simplemente, sintiendo sus ojos cerrar. Su muñeca empezó a doler nuevamente y se imaginó la terrible marca que debía tener bajo su traje. "Supongo que no podemos evitar que la gente piense mal de nosotros algunas veces, sobre todo con el estigma que porta Overwatch. Tu eres un vaquero machista, sexista, asesino y adicto a la violencia y yo soy una doctora nepotista y puta que seguramente se ha ganado su rango y su respeto con su cara bonita y su cuerpo. A qué persona sensata se le ocurriría pensar en la carga emocional que tienes por tus años del otro lado de la ley, así como del respeto que has aprendido a tenerle a la vida en estos tiempos tan feos que vivimos? Y ni hablar de la estupidez de pensar que soy una persona útil e inteligente que se ha esforzado tanto como los demás y que está en el campo de batalla día y noche porque genuinamente le importa la labor que está realizando," finalizó ella, recordando la risa y miradas burlonas de los soldados, quienes solo se la podían imaginar útil para una sola cosa. La mas disimulada sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de McCree, demasiado alcoholizado y colérico como para no encontrarse aquellas palabas sorprendentes y entretenidas.

"La buena noticia es que yo no pienso eso de ti y hasta donde se tu no piensas eso de mi, y eso debe bastarnos por ahora." Un recuerdo le llegó a su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír "A lo mejor hace muchos años si podíamos pensar eso el uno del otro. Recuerdas cuando empezamos en Overwatch? Que grupo tan extraño éramos, con todas esas ideologías y prejuicios contra el otro, sin saber que nos deparaba el destino?"

Al hacer la pregunta el rostro de Mercy se iluminó al ver una sonrisa en el desaliñado y sucio rosto de McCree, quien de seguro estaba recordando una época donde las cosas no estaban tan jodidas.

"Como olvidarlo doctora! Es tan difícil como olvidar que cosita tan bonita era usted en aquellos días."

"Aquellos días?" preguntó ella con fingida ofensa, arqueando una ceja.

"El paso del tiempo es implacable con todos. Usted no se salva. Solo mire lo que hicieron con este perfecto espécimen americano." McCree apuntó con un pulgar a su abundante cabellera, barba y rostro curtido, mostrando sus dientes en una mueca altanera.

"Si es así entonces creo que ha sido más gentil contigo que conmigo ya que pienso que todavía eres un apuesto vaquero, si no es que un poco viejo y malhumorado."

"Siempre he tenido la cabeza así de caliente doctora. La diferencia es que antes había que guardar las apariencias."

"No habrá sido por mí, verdad?"

McCree guiñó un ojo. "No quería que mi acto de chico malo hiciese que se enamorara de mi doctora. Para variar quise ser profesional y no confundir su joven mente."

Tras ese comentario ambos se miraron a los ojos para luego estallar en risas, risas que no tenían nada que ver con lo la situación en mano pero que eran completamente necesarias en ese momento pues en pocos minutos los recuerdos de las muertes de hoy, los errores que ambos cometieron y las cosas horribles que pensaban de ellos volverían a infestar su realidad. Por eso ahora necesitaban cerrar los ojos, apoyarse de los hombros y reír con libertad mientras pensaban en buenos días pasados.

"Si te diré Angela," empezó McCree, utilizando el nombre de Mercy como pocas, muy pocas veces hacia, "que nunca me hubiese imaginado que tan buena amiga serias. La verdad es que eres demasiado buena para ser amigo de muchos de nosotros escoria." Repentinamente McCree se levantó de su asiento, tropezando hasta encontrar el equilibro, y se frotó el rostro con una mano. Mercy se preparó para seguirlo pero la sujetó por un hombro para mantenerla sentada. "No se preocupe doctora. Yo me encargo de pagar mis platos rotos. Ya ha hecho suficiente."

"No seas-"

Pero McCree negó con la cabeza, sus ojos mostrando una breve lucidez. "Insisto doctora. Cárguelo a mi cuenta." Se detuvo un segundo, la miró a los ojos, y se quitó el gastado sombrero, colocándolo en la barra. "Le importaría si me cuida esto por un par de horas? Solo hasta que nos veamos de nuevo."

Mercy observó el sombrero, entendiendo perfectamente la promesa que representaba. _No me olvide en estas horas que están por venir doctora, y si pudiese visitarme mientras estoy tras barras se lo agradecería. Usted es lo único que tengo ahora mismo._

Sin esperar respuesta McCree caminó en dirección a la puerta con las manos en alto. Mercy acercó el sombrero hacia sí, polvoriento, sucio y con fuerte olor a whisky y sudor, abrazándolo como la posesión más valiosa del mundo. Detrás suyo pudo escuchar las palabras de rendición de McCree, seguido de los gritos del capitán, los golpes que le propinaron aun cuando no se resistió al arresto y la marcha rítmica con el que lo escoltaron lejos de ahí. Por supuesto ninguno se preocupó en lo absoluto en revisar si ella estaba bien, limitándose a dejar su equipo fuera de la puerta para que curase a los soldados inconscientes, labor que haría gustosa aun cuando los demás pensarían que le estaban dando una tarea denigrante. _Que tan poco pueden pensar de mi si pensaban que no iba a ayudarlos?_

Antes de levantarse, recoger sus pertenencias y seguir trabajando a pesar de su cansancio, Mercy se limitó a agachar la cabeza y deprimirse por unos segundos. Había aprendido con el paso del tiempo a no hacer escenas de histeria, pánico y llanto pues no había peor imagen para alguien herido que un doctor hecho un manojo de nervios, por lo que cerró los ojos y dejó correr una silenciosa lagrima por una de sus mejillas en honor a este día ya que todo lo que había pasado demostraba lo que muchos como ella pensaban algunas veces: No importa el bando, la guerra siempre era la victoriosa unánime.

 **Fin.**


End file.
